HETALIANS & FANS'S WORLD
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Semua negara benar-benar tak tahu kalau kehidupan mereka dijadikan serial oleh salah satu orang Jepang. Hingga tak sengaja America menemukan suatu hal yang menarik baginya di website terkenal akan keunikan isinya, Tumblr. Lalu, ia menceritakan semua hal tersebut, membuat semua negara penasaran terhadap serial ini. commemoration fic and drabbles fic
1. Bagaimana semuanya dimulai…

Author : yo! Sindy Beilschmidt disini, yo! Cerita baru dan pastinya drabble yo! Hahahaha! #dilemparscone

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia punya Himaruya, ve~

**Warning** : sedikit menyinggung fandom yang makin lama makin "weirder", gaje, abal, aneh, typo(s) dan lain-lain

* * *

Commemoration fic! After 20 stories, Sindy Beilschmidt back with new story! For celebrate this, a story made for readers…

**HETALIANS + FANS'S WORLD  
**(Dari Hidekaz hingga fandom+internet)

* * *

**1. Bagaimana semuanya dimulai…**

"_Duuude! _Kau tahu? Bosku menyuruhku mencari di internet tentang pendapat manusia mengenai diriku!" Pagi hari, saat world meeting alias pertemuan paling absurd sedunia, America justru sudah berkoar-koar duluan

"Lalu apa masalahmu, _git_!" Seorang _Englishman _yang sedang memegang secangkir teh menanggapi Negara tadi

"Masalahnya, yang kutemukan itu macam-macam"

"Terus?"

"Aku bingung"

"_So_?"

"Ayolah, alis tebal! Sesekali tanggapi pendapat _Amerique_! Kau kan mantan _motherland_-nya" Lalu seorang(?) Negara dengan gaya sok wibawa menanggapi pendapat Negara beralis tebal itu.

Orang Inggris beralis tebal langsung menaruh cangkir porselennya. Ia menarik nafas dan mendekati orang Prancis yang memiliki janggut tipis.

"Hei, _frog_! Kau pagi-pagi sudah ngajak ribut"

"Kau yang ngajak ribut, _hoodlum_!"

"What the bloody-"

"Mereka mulai lagi…"

"Ahhh jangan ambil tomatku, Romano!"

"Kalau mau kembali bayar!"

"Aku setuju dengan America…"

"Ini bukan usulan, Japan! Tapi pendapat tidak jelas dari negara obesitas tersebut"

"Lebih baik kalau kalian bersatu denganku~ ufu!"

"Aiyah!"

"Ve~"

Selanjutnya World meeting sama seperti biasa. Kekacuan melanda sebagian Negara. Terutama yang memiliki hubugan sedikit memanas, baik secara pribadi atau pemerintahan. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau hubungan memanas mereka justru didasari rasa dendam masa lalu. Kita lihat saja contohnya Prancis dan Inggris yang tak pernah akur dari zaman Jeanne d' Arc hidup hingga pangeran William sudah menikah. Yah, memang kedua Negara itu tak pernah akur. Lihat, mereka sekarang mulai mencekik dan tak lupa dibumbui beberapa kata kasar. Semua Negara hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan bagi yag sudah lelah batin. Tapi, bagi America justru lain. Ia malah memperparah dengan kata-kata ala tak bisa membaca keadaannya,

"_Dude_! Ayolah, kalian sama-sama tua… kenapa tak sedikit dewasa? Lagian kalian kan sedang kena kri-"

"Kau juga sedang kena masalah krisis, _git!_" Bentak England

"_At least _aku tak terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk percaya hal-hal macam _goblin _atau peri"

"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!_"

Salah satu Negara di tempat duduk. Terkenal dengan gayanya yang tegas(walaupun ia mencoba untuk sedikit santai karena sejarah kelamnya) _to-the-point, _punya pikiran paling rasional dan seharusnya setiap Negara mencontohnya itu sudah menghitung dalam hati. Sebagai orang Jerman yang paling tidak suka hal-hal diluar rencana serta membuang waktu sudah sepantasnya ia merasa marah. Namun, ternyata walaupun ia sudah berkonsultasi kepada psikiatris yang direkomendasikan bosnya, ia masih cepat naik darah.

"KALIAN! KENAPA TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN DARI ZAMAN LIGA BANGSA-BANGSA(Nations league) HINGGA UN SEPERTI SEKARANG MASIH SAJA TAK BERLAKU DEWASA! KRISIS EKONOMI MELANDA SEBAGIAN NEGARA TAPI KALIAN TAK ADA YANG MENANGGAPINYA DENGAN SERIUS" Yah, ia sudah marah-marah dengan nada tinggi menyebabkan capslock milik author jebol

Semua Negara terdiam, walaupun France dan England masih tatap-menatap dengan tajam.

"*Ehem* aku tahu salah satu dari kalian akan berpikir bahwa pendapat America tak berguna, tapi mari kita dengarkan" Germany sudah tenang

"Aw, Germany! Semua pendapatku itu penting karena aku itu He-"

"Ayolah! Langsung _to-the-point _saja America" Cuba memotong perkataan Negara adidaya tersebut

"_Okay, _kalian pasti tahu kalau internet itu macam-macam dan jadi memudahkan kita. Tapi, terkadang kita masuk ke sisi paling aneh dari Internet salah satunya itu aku"

Semua Negara mulai memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Umm… err, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita buka internet, baru aku bisa menjelaskan"

Langsung saja America mendekati sebuah _smart board _yang ada di tempat meeting tersebut. Menutup beberapa laporan berisi data-data (membuat Germany merasa kesal) dan membuka sebuah browser Internet E*plorer. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa kata dan tertulis sebuah kalimat "Hetalia tumblr", hal ini membuat beberapa Negara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Okay ladies and gentlemen, I show all of you the most strange side of internet!_"

Karena hal inilah, world meeting lebih lama daripada biasanya.

* * *

Author : Saya tau ini gaje, habis lama kelamaan saya jadi mikir tentang fandom ini. Gimana pedapat Negara Hetalia yang memang gaje terhadapan fans mereka ya? Yang penting saya mau kabur aja deh! RnR bitte~


	2. What Hetalia Thing Is?

Author : nah sekarang para nations mulai memasuki dunia ciptaan Himaruya tersebut~

Disclaimer : Masih Himaruya~

Warning : menyebut beberapa hal yang dikenal(?) ngaco, gaje, typo(s) dll…

* * *

**HETALIANS + FANS'S WORLD  
**(Dari Hidekaz hingga fandom+internet)

**Episode 2 !**

* * *

**2. What "Hetalia" thing is?**

Semua Negara menatap _smart board _tersebut. Sekarang terlihat gambar kartun(manga) yang anehnya mirip America sendiri. Tak lupa dengan makanan hamburger yang menjadi kesukaan Negara adidaya tersebut. Negara-negara yang hadir mulai berbisik-bisik sedangkan Germany justru berkeringat dingin. Hal ini disadari oleh personifikasi Negara sakura, Japan.

"Ma…maaf Germany-san, sepertinya kau sedikit khawatir?" Japan bertanya dengan pelan, takut dibentak

"Ah, Japan… menurutku bukankah ini buruk? Maksudku, kita bahkan sudah diketahui seluruh dunia. Tapi, anehnya kenapa kita masih masuknya _top secret_? Seharusnya seluruh masyarakat dunia pasti tahu tentang kita kalau melihat gambar itu" Jawab Germany

"Tenang saja, Germany! Kalau kalian melihat wikipe*ia tentang "Hetalia" ini pasti membuat terkejut. Baiklah, akan aku buka website tersebut!" America bersemangat sekali menunjukkan semua hal yang baru saja ia ketahui minggu kemarin

Langsung saja ia membuka tab baru untuk website ensiklopedia bebas tersebut. Yang paling pertama terlihat ialah sebuah gambar Germany, Italy dan Japan memakai pakaian WW2 mereka. Germany merasa tak nyaman melihat gambar tersebut. Sedangkan Japan menunduk tak ingin melihat gambar itu. Italy hanya ber-ve ria. Yah, memang kalau menyangkut perang terbesar dalam sejarah manusia tersebut, pasti banyak yang tersinggung, baik Negara Asia maupun Eropa.

"Umm… baiklah, mungkin lebih baik jika kita membaca penjelasannya daripada melihat gambar tersebut" Tumben sekali America membaca keadaan

_Hetalia : Axis Powers_

_Hetalia : Axis Powers atau Axis Powers Hetalia ialah manga yang berawal dari sebuah webcomic buatan Himaruya Hidek*z. Webcomic tersebut ia publikasikan lewat blog miliknya yang bernama Kitayume. Mengisahkan tentang keadaan negara Perang Dunia I dan II yang dipersonifikasikan menjadi bentuk manusia dengan tingkah laku layaknya masyarakat khas Negara tersebut. Kata "Hetalia" sendiri terdiri dari kata Hetare yang berarti tidak berguna dan Italia yang menggambarkan keadaan Negara Italia yang pengecut serta tidak berguna selama Perang Dunia II._

_Ada 40 negara yang sudah digambarkan dalam serial Hetalia ini._

…_._

Dan reaksi semua Negara hanya bisa mengedipkan mata tak percaya(yah, beberapa Negara masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya) serta Negara mantan peserta perang yang paling utama hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan tak nyaman.

Salah satu Negara mengangkat tangannya, itu berasal dari Russia.

"Tapi aku penasaran~ kenapa bisa orang bernama Himarunyam ini benar-benar bisa menggambarkan kita semirip mungkin? Walaupun ia memakai gaya komik~"

"Mungkin karena kebetulan, ve?"

Russia menatap Italy dan tersenyum dengan hawa menyeramkan.

"Dan tak mungkin hanya kebetulan, mungkin saja ada yang sengaja membocorkanya, da?"

"V-v…ve!"

Semua Negara merinding melihat Russia.

"Lebih baik kalau kita cari orang bernama Hidekaz Himarunyam ini"

Tak ada yang sadar kalau Japan sebenarnya sedikit(?) berkeringat dingin. Nyatanya, dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak panic bahkan ingin melakukannya namun kalau ia melakukannya, pasti akan disebut OOC oleh Negara lain. Serta pastinya akan membocorkan siapa sebenarnya Himaruya ini.

"_AAAAAHHHH! Kuharap mereka tak menemukan oraang kesayanganku ini! Ah, Nihon, tenanglah… kau kan bisa melindunginya…_"

"Japan? Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?" Baiklah, suara Negara beralis tebal alias England menambah kepanikan hati Japan

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa, England-san" Ia menghela nafas pelan, walaupun yang tadi tetap membuatnya panic sendiri

"_Maaf, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh orang kepercayaanku ini_!" Japan mengepal tangannya.

Hal ini membuat Negara yang sering terlupakan alias Canada menjadi curiga.

* * *

Author : karena orang yang masih hidup dilarang di FFN, jadi nama Hima-papa saya plesetkan #dilemparkertasmejadanlain-lainsamaHima dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksi terhadap dunia fandom!


End file.
